I Will Not Bow
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: A Folklore chapter I thought deserved its own serialization if I'm asked to continue it. Contains YAOI, SEX and M-PREG. Now, if that's not your cup of tea, then do us all a favor; don't click the link. Flamers will be roasted on thier own sticks.


**A/N:** Sparked by watching Robocop and listening to the Nightcore version of the song in the title on Youtube. Is it trying to tell me something? You know what; who gives a shit? This is an AU after the middle of Deathly Hallows! Voldy's dead and Harry joined the British SAS. Enjoy and, as always folks, REVIEW! Words with this (*) at the end have an explanation at the bottom.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Oh, and SEX. Yeah, that lovely three-letter word that most of you either go squick or read anyway. It's been marked so you can skip it, if that's not what you came here for! And... And, guess what? That horrifying five letter acronym as well; M-PREG.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! I'm sorry about all the OCs in the beginning, but I needed a villain and this is the Muggle world (for a little bit). They're all MINE. I made them up. Don't even think about using them. *cough* Sorry, but I'm a paranoid motherfucker. Apologies to those of you who came to read and not look at my Rant O' DOOM.**_

**IWNB IWNB IWNB IWNB IWNB**

Wires shifted as steel fingers curled into a cool metal fist and then went slack.

"It looks... nice, Harry." Hermione said, stroking a finger down the titanium forearm. Harry shuddered as the nerve center activated. She blushed as he groaned lowly. "Oops. Forgot about what the doctor told us. It's more sensitive, right?"

"Yeah." he managed after flexing the steel once more. "Wow. It feels like it was never..."

"Blown off. You have to say it." she insisted gently, stroking back his much longer hair now. He'd been medically discharged and the first to receive the enhanced arm; the agreement shocked him still.

"Blown off. There, you happy now? Afghanistan sucks." he huffed, crossing his arms in a gesture of petulance. Harry grinned as he realized what he was doing. "I'm crossing my arms, 'Mione!"

"It will take the... some getting used to that."

"Master Sgt. Potter! You're supposed to keep it still until the-" his nurse, RN Hillguard admonished him, shaking her finger at his grin.

"Nerve center already activated. It feels good. Great, now that I think about it." Hillguard frowned, not at all fooled by his innocent-puppy look. "Seriously." He held up both hands, warding her off.

"Then you'll not mind doing these, Master Sgt."

"Retired." he retorted without heat, flexing his new arm into almost impossible shapes. "Ouch! Is that supposed to hurt?"

"Yes, Potter, it is. I can never keep you pinned down long enough to run blood-tests." Harry tensed at the arrival of Dr. Thompson. The man had noticed an anomaly in his blood (most likely his magic) a long time ago and insisted on strapping him to a gurney whenever he had the chance.

"Let's list the reasons you're not likely to either. I'm retired; maybe I like what's there to _**stay**_ there and just maybe... Just maybe it isn't any of your business." Harry snarled, the steel clanging as the fingers snapped closed at his anger, forming a solid fist. "You're not assigned to this case, Thompson. Get _out_."

"Master Sgt. Potter? Thompson, I thought I told you to leave him de-stressed! Which means get your sorry arse _out_ like he told you!" his assigned Doctor, a no-nonsense female by the name of Ilia Florence, snapped. Her stiff finger pointed towards the steel door that the madman had circumvented. Harry took a step forward, all of his military training snapping and war experience washing over him in a horrible flashback. There was the sound of a blade sliding into place. The others took a step back, except for Hermione, who ruffled his hair. He blinked and frowned at the half meter-long blade sticking out of the space between the wrist joint and the armoured under-carriage. It detached (having a handle built into the blade itself) before another slid into its place with a distinct snick.

"Okay, from the looks on your faces, this isn't a feature you put in." he assessed quickly, arching an eyebrow at Hermione. "Well, looks like my Security Clearance prevents me from telling all of you." Thompson looked like he'd had his favorite dessert whipped out from him before he could eat any of the cream. Harry's Clearance out-rivaled a General's due to his Wizarding World status. There were some perks to being the Golden Man...

**-PoV-**

Severus scowled at his copy of the Daily Prophet. Potter was at it again, showing off a... metal arm? His curiosity strangled any remaining resentments he had for the man, wondering if it was as sensitive as his other arm. And Holy Circe, where had that thought come from? He sneered as the answer snapped into place without so much as exerting a single cell of his brain. Potter had become a broad-shouldered hunk, that's why. Damn, _why_ did it have to be the shoulders? Severus internally cursed his weak-point.

The public treated him with a wary respect after discovering he was a spy for Dumbledore (for nearly half of his bloody life) and had saved the Potter brat multiple times. That didn't mean that women still didn't avoid him with their children in tow and that men still didn't gift him with the occasional curse or two. Those he deflected with wandless shields, ignoring the gasps at his display of power. The Dark Lord had been leaching off of the Death Eater's Marks, nearly killing some of them before the innate nature of their magic protested and fought back; thus he was more than capable of defending himself. He swept into his home, slamming the Wards with relish on Wizarding reporters. A quick peek through the curtains ascertained that they were still expecting a lover or spouse from him. Lovely. His Floo address was known to very few Wizards and even fewer Witches. Only the Potter brat had access of everything at his fingertips along with the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Potter had yet to come and see the results of his idiotic Healing. So much magic had been poured into the ridiculous spell that every blemish he'd ever had was gone. The broken nose, the scars from the Dark Lord's frequent punishments... but oddly enough not the scars from the many beatings he'd taken from his Father. He supposed the wounds had to mean something to him, otherwise they would have vanished as well. He was content to let the Life Debt stand as it was.

**-PoV-**

The Fates were once again mocking Harry. Snape was _**hot**_ from the Healing he'd managed _not_ to screw up. Gone were the blemishes and now here stood a man nearly two decades older than him looking his age! Onyx eyes narrowed, the thin lips pressing a harsh line in the smooth-skinned face, going straight to his entirely-too-interested cock.

"Potter, do stop staring. Are you coming in or not?" the acerbic tone wasn't as harsh as it had been in his school days. "The press is gawking." He stepped inside and strengthened the Wards until they were an opaque white. "Ah. Excellent solution to keep them out."

"Right nosy bastards." he stated succinctly, smiling as he took a seat.

"The world must be coming to its end; we agree on something." Snape said mildly, Summoning tea for them both. "You can set up your own tea, I'm sure." Damn, did the man have to be so bloody _**gorgeous**_ all the time? Mmm...

He puttered around Snape's kitchen, throwing together a stir-fry as his former Professor stretched out on that spotless black leather settee, legs looking a mile long in Muggle jeans (black, of course, as the man never seemed to wear another color) and knee-high black boots of an undeterminable material.

"Dragon skin, Potter. It seems you cannot leave off staring at me. You still don't listen to directions." came the sardonic comment, laced with the driest humor Harry had ever heard.

"Dinner's done." he said, not deterred at all. Serving it up, Harry beamed when the older man sighed in contentment.

"Potter, you should have been an apt brewer. This is excellent." Ebony brows furrowed as the ex-Death Eater thought. "I do not make for the best of teachers, perhaps..." Whoa, an admittance that he wasn't entirely at fault? Snape really had changed for the better. Harry hissed lowly as the wires that served for nerves got pinched. "Potter?"

"My arm... It has occasional glitches. Just give my magic a minute to sort it out, Sir."

"May I?" Not many had bothered to ask, so Harry extended his fingers out as Snape visually examined it before raising an eyebrow. "My wand as well?" He smiled and motioned with his human hand that it was fine. Snape pulled out a wand that looked like something out of a faery tale; a wand so beautiful that Harry gasped. "Have I hurt you?"

"No! No, Professor. Your wand is rather-"

"Intricate, yes. Ollivander insisted on selling me this one after my old ebony was snapped at the Ministry." The wood was a dazzling white carved so that a sliver of sapphire could be pressed into it and not be lost. "Others have demanded that I give the wand back, but Ollivander insisted and firmly stood his ground when told so." Harry chuckled, feeling comfortable with the man who was totally honest with him.

"It suits you; made of white oak and elder?" Snape sighed, a small sneer appearing at the mention of elder.

"Only a small piece and it is to hold the sapphire in place."

"Hmm. I've got one too. My holly was stolen by some... adamant admirers and never given back."

"They stole your wand. Potter, when will you learn?" the comment was positively _**mild **_ in comparison to

the last year of school.

"Hey, it was in a forearm holster! Spelled against Summoning except for me and they still managed to get it... Dunno how. Anywho, ol' Ollivander sent me _this_." He pulled out his own, black bog wood with a hint of cinnamon and silver accents. The jewel in his wand was blue zirconite. "Yeah, I wanted to send it back, but it's so in tune with my magic that I'm rather fond of it now."

"Hmm. Blue zirconite?" Oh, he was _good_.

"Most people would have guessed sapphire; but you're not most people then are you, Professor?"

"Severus." the man corrected absently. "We've not been Professor and pupil for some time now, Potter."

"Well, Severus, I insist you call me Harry then. I'm not my Dad."

"Fair enough."

**-SEX SCENE-**

"Good. Then I can do this." Harry straddled the other man's chair, his thighs resting on Severus's. Onyx eyes snapped up and just as he was about to snarl a protest, Harry kissed him. It wasn't light, it certainly wasn't chaste, but it held warmth that Harry hadn't felt for anyone in years. Slender fingers gripped his shoulders, holding him close and not pushing him away. They broke apart for air. "I... I'm-Mmm." Severus pulled him by his t-shirt, kissing him back just as fiercely.

"Do _**not **_ cheapen what we just did. Either you meant that kiss, you stupid Gryffindor, or you didn't. Which is it?" Harry shifted his erection at the silky velvet. "Ah, is it my voice?"

"No! Yes!... Merlin, you're twisting my mind into knots, Severus..." he grated out, his steel fingers digging into the wood of the chair.

"Mmm, good. I like my men that way." the seductive purr practically had Harry tackling the slimmer man to the floor for a hot, rushed experience. "No, Harry. I suspect you want to move somewhere you'd like to-Potter!" He scooped up the older man and insistently nuzzling the pale neck beneath the high collar he'd ripped earlier.

"Holy Circe, you smell divine..." Harry carried Severus with ease as he maneuvered to the large bed. He laved at the sweat dripping down, nipping before soothing. A large hickey formed, blue with purple around the edge. "You're driving me up a wall and we haven't even spent three hours together before this." he panted, asking for permission with his eyes before they went any further.

**-PoV-**

Harry sought permission to continue, warm calloused hands pausing in their route of pleasuring him. Their clothing had been lost along the way to his bed; he snickered mentally.

"Nnngh... If you stop again, I'll curse you into a bunny*. I know how to do it." he threatened softly, tugging on Harry's longer hair with a gentle pull. "It's sex! Don't think, just do!" Harry purred lowly, a wicked grin on those plump coral lips.

"I've wanted to try something... Do you mind? Ah, okay! Okay! Feisty Slytherin..." came the response as he tugged harder. A cold metal circle slid around his half-hard cock, wrenching a gasp from him before he moaned as skilled, lube-slick fingers teased his entrance. He wandlessly did a cleansing spell. Harry seemed to notice and rewarded him by sucking his leaking member halfway down his throat before working it with that cold palm and fingers encircling the lower half. The temperature difference had him howling out his release a lot fast than he usually did.

"Harry! Oh, yes!" He looked at the Gryffindor through half-lidded eyes, the pink tongue working his softened erection. "Mmm, I think-" He nearly bit his tongue as Harry did something to his prostate, his back arching off the bed as the pleasure made him moan loudly. "Merlin, Morgana and Hecate! Harry, that was fantastic..."

"I'm only getting started," Harry murmured, nibbling at his hipbone with a gentle lave of his tongue every now and again. The nibbling brought him closer to Severus's now slightly interested cock and Harry drooled a long trail up the prominent vein, which brought his erection back in an embarrassingly short time. He wasn't a bloody teenager! "How many times do you think you can come?"

"Three-Ah!- times is as far-Yessss!-as I've _**GOTTEN**_!" he managed to reply around the moans and exclamations he let loose. Harry thrust up once, buried deep in his slick channel. By Merlin's Y-fronts, Harry was **hung**! Severus clutched at the sweaty broad-oh, _fuck_-shoulders that had him coming for a second time without being touched by anything other than Harry's washboard abs.

"What was it this time?" Harry asked softly as he began to thrust, rolling his hips around and up.

Severus keened loudly as they rocked the bed with the tumultuous rhythm. "Shoulders!"

"You like mine?" Harry stopped mid-stroke, just short of his prostate.

"Broad shoulders are-Merlin, move!-a turn-on!" he gasped out, begging as he never had before, his short nails digging into said shoulders as Harry folded him nearly in half as he was deliciously fucked. The third and fourth were so close together that Severus almost counted them as one. Harry thrust up sharply once, twice, and then a third time before coming with a deep moan that morphed into a purr as the Gryffindor made to slide out. Severus kept him there with a calculated clench.

**-SEX SCENE END-**

"How many was that?" came Harry's breathless question as he collapsed onto him.

"Four." he returned just as out-of-breath. "By Merlin's staff, you're hung..."

"Most of my partners find it a... a turn-off. All they see is the scar." Harry said as he finally pulled out and spooned with Severus.

"Mmm, good thing I'm turned on by those broad shoulders and that mind of yours. I'm afraid I'm _not_ fond of scars." he reassured Harry, snuggling closer and drifting off.

He awoke the next morning half-encased in warm flesh and the other in what felt like body-heated metal. Oh. Oh! He'd had the most fantastic sex of his life with a Potter. Severus snuggled (though he would deny it if caught) closer, surprised to find that he enjoyed Harry's insanely high body temperature.

"Mmm, sex before breakfast or breakfast, shower then sex?" Harry murmured against him taking slow, casual licks of his sensitive shoulder blade.

"Option one sounds great, but I'm not a bloody... teenager anymore and would appreciate breakfast first, insatiable Gryffindor." he snapped, having to draw breath between two words as Harry's metal arm slid down his back.

**-SEX SCENE-**

"You're... sure?" Slick fingers, metal this time, found his still loose entrance and began to tease him with slipping only the tips inside. He moaned despite his slightly sore back, thankful of his Potions skills.

"Fucking tease!"

"Language, Severus." Harry purred, allowing him to dictate their sex (he was not going to call it by stupid euphemisms)...

**-SEX SCENE END-**

_**-A Year and a Half Later-**_

**-PoV-**

Harry arrived five minutes early to his appointment, whistling a Wizarding tune by Celestina Warbeck, an annoyingly cheerful grin on his face. Things with Severus were going as planned; he was proposing tonight.

"My, my someone's in a spectacular mood this morning." Ashley Hillguard snorted, her sharp bun coming a little loose.

"I'm proposing to my lover." he hummed as they did the routine check-up.

"He or a she?"

"He's lovely..."

"And?"

"The sex is unbelievable, Ashley. Mmm, Severus is sooooo good."

"Can I see a picture of Mr. Incredible Sex?" she asked, taking the last of the tests down.

"Here." They'd taken pictures in a booth at a country fair, Severus only smiling for the last one. That one Harry kept in his wallet. Ashley nearly dropped it, catching it at the last moment.

"_**This**_ is Mr. I-get-turned-on-by-broad-shoulders? Hun, don't let him go!" she shrieked, a smile on her normally stolid face.

"Let who go?" Ilia asked with amusement, having seen only the last part.

"This is Master Sgt. Potter's lover..." Ashley handed the photograph to Ilia, who fanned her face before handing it back to Harry.

"How did you land him?"

"He's older than I am by a good decade or so, if you can believe that." The women turned to each other and burst out laughing. "Seriously. Severus is really sensitive about his age..."

"Mr. Hotty has a name like that? What were his parents thinking?"

"Severus doesn't mind and good grief, he's loud when we have-Thompson." Harry's clipped tone snapped off his good mood as he put the picture back into his wallet.

"What's this about a lover?"

"None of your business." he snarled, the steel fingers denting in the exam table as his grip tightened.

"It's personal."

"Strength in the metal hand that is not in the human one; observation eighty-four." Chilling green eyes bored into deadly blue.

"Stay away from me."

"Why? You're such a... _fascinating_ subject." Harry stood and accepted his jacket from Ashley, pushing up his glasses with an absent hand as he passed the sadistic asshole.

"You've never been targeted before, Thompson. I'd leave the country if I were you." he murmured, his murderous tone unmistakable for anything else.

Of course, the sick bastard tried to follow him home. He slipped past the Wards with his classic 1993 TransAm Firebird GT and slammed them shut right on time. Thompson's government car crashed right into it, Harry smirking on the other side of the barrier.

"Damn you Potter!" He was, of course, duly ignored and the door shut. Harry Flooed over to Severus's, emerging to find his Slytherin in the kitchen.

"Hey, babe," he murmured, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Really bad day."

"Is it Thompson again?" Sev asked, cuddling back and stopping his flashing knife in a second.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"That crashed car held remnants of your Wards and it just passed."

"Mother-"

"Language, lover mine." he purred, turning in Harry's arms and kissing him slowly. "I can take care of myself against Muggles and Wizards alike."

"Alright. But I want you to wear this." Harry tied the black ribbon onto Sev's wrist, adding Impermeable and Indestructible Charms, as well as a few personal Wards.

"I act like a bloody teenager around you, now I have to look like one too?" his lover grouched, a small smile gracing the thin lips he loved without a doubt.

"It's a masculine ribbon, Sev." Harry said, his arms shifting from around Severus's shoulders to his waist, leaning on him and watching in contentment as his beloved cooked.

"Fine. But you owe me a footrub." A familiar grin settled onto his face as he cuddled his Slytherin.

"Deal."

He waited for much longer than planned. Severus was relaxed in their favorite café, Harry hiding his metal arm so that it wouldn't draw attention. The small black box was tucked away in his khaki pants, his boot-tread silent after so many years of learning secrecy. He sipped his coffee, not minding the grimace Severus gave him. No one had commented on the ribbon, as it had a leather band engraved with protection Runes over it. Harry had added that after only a moment's thought.

"Your silly gift is acceptable. I do admit to being warmed by the Runes."

"Would you like something, Sir?" the waitress was eyeing up his Slytherin, making him growl lowly under his breath.

Severus wasn't having any of it, "Black."

"Nothing... else?"

"No thank you." She scribbled her number onto the slip. Harry laughed outright when Severus ignored it in favor of a thick book from his messenger bag that Harry'd gotten him, which had fancy heat-stamped words that read 'Certifiable Genius' in black and silver. The bag itself was green and he often shared it with his lover, pulling out his own book with a smile. Their favorite waiter, who happened to be the owner and a dorm mate of Harry's, was Seamus Finnegan. Seamus grinned as Severus sipped his coffee and all but ignored the woman's desperate attempt.

"Nice seeing you here, Professor."

"Mr. Finnegan, you blew up my classroom at least once. What possessed you to start this place?" That was Severus in full snark mode, Harry thought fondly.

"I dinna do the cookin', cleanin' or anythin' else. I manage the bills and own the place. Harry comes doon often enough so that he's a regular." the Irish accent made Severus shudder slightly and he buried his nose further into his book, intent on ignoring Seamus as well. "Isn't tha' one a ray o' sunshine?"

"Not for you, Seamus, definitely not for you." Harry replied, almost laughing as Severus slipped a hand from his obscure Potions text to place it on his knee. "Besides, he doesn't share and you know that." The waitress choked on her sandwich eyes wide while Severus continued to read and light trace his fingers up and down Harry's thigh.

"You're gonna end up murderin' mah staff if ya keep tha' up." came Seamus's sniggered response. "I'm serious!"

"I care why, Mr. Finnegan? What Harry and I do is none of their business." At Severus's rather mild rebuke, the staff suddenly found the walls and the floor or their task more interesting. "Hmph."

"Well, can't blame 'em Sev; you're hotter than most of the customers in here."

A bright pink blush stained the porcelain cheeks as his Slytherin demurred, "Faint praise is damning..."

**-PoV-**

Severus retched for the third time that week, groaning as Harry smoothed back his hair and held it for him.

"This isn't normal." he managed once the nausea had passed. "I need to go see a Healer."

"But aren't Healers for-" Worry flashed in Harry's gorgeous green eyes and across his face.

"Serious problems, yes, Harry. I have had this... sickness for longer than is permissible."

"You mean you'd be over it by now."

"I quite clearly am not. Come, glamour up." he said in his normal voice, even if it was a bit hoarse.

The Healer, a woman by the name of Aria Hartless, chuckled as she saw him. Severus narrowed his eyes and refrained from sneering. His mother had taught him that Healers usually knew what they were dealing with before the patient even entered the room, such was their Talent.

"Your initial assessment, Healer Hartless?" he asked, gripping Harry's hand tighter than normal. The steel calmed him and he relaxed against his lover.

"You are twenty weeks along, Messr. Snape." she said with a smile. James Potter had seen to it that it was never-

"Impossible." he spat, anger making his magic shake the building. "There is no cure."

"Your file, then?" He Summoned it from home into his hand, fingers trembling quite a bit as he forced himself to let go. Healer Hartless gasped, her slender hand going over her heart at the shock. Infertilis was considered the greatest violation of a magical person's body. She glanced down at his file, back up at him and back. "The impossible has been made possible, Messr. Snape. Do you wish to keep them?" Harry dropped his glamour and kissed him as passionately as he was able to, softly pinning Severus to the wall.

"Sev, look at me." Harry pleaded, stroking gentle hands through his hair. "Do you want this?" Tears spilled over his cheeks as he kissed Harry back. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes... Merlin, yes, Harry. You've done it again."

"Done what?" his fiancé murmured against his throat as he picked him back up and sat them in a comfy chintz chair together.

"Messr... Potter, if these children are in fact yours, then you have broken a curse that is not meant to be broken. Infertilis is the single-most difficult, life-altering curse that kills the flexibility of gender in a Wizard or Witch." Harry snarled wordlessly before listening again. "Your... Father cast that curse on Messr. Snape nearly two decades ago. It should have stayed for the rest of his life." she spoke bluntly, hesitating only twice.

They celebrated with close friends and those that Harry considered Family. Severus ended up by Harry's side, love and pride keeping him there. Lucius expressed genuine congratulations, surprise in the silver eyes but not showing on his face. After the others left and it was just Harry, Hermione (she insisted on him calling her by her given name and Harry seemed pleased when he did so) and himself, his long-time friend allowed a smile.

"Word is that your Healer nearly fainted when she heard."

"Gossips of the worst kind since there are so few. Healer Hartless was perfectly fine; she merely gasped like a genteel lady should." he countered, a shark grin on his face. Harry was behind him, content to rest his strong chin on top of Severus's head.

"Potter is extremely protective of you." His Gryffindor chuckled, cupping their twins with his steel fingers gently.

"Of all three, Lord Malfoy." Lucius's gaze softened at the mention of their twins, a blond eyebrow arching at the metal fingers. "My arm was... blown off. Muggles can't grow them back and my magic seems to like it just fine."

"A Blasting Curse?"

"Muggle tool known as an RPG; rocket-powered grenade. It makes a huge explosion similar to the Expulso or Reducto curse." Harry explained at the look of Pureblood confusion.

"Ah, I see... Muggles are quite dangerous when they need to be."

"You have no idea."

**Ending A/N:** Can anyone tell me the number of that bus? What is this? I love/hate this. It was originally just an attempt to write mechanics (like machinery, wires and clockwork) in a smooth manner, but it exploded from there. I don't care for it but I'm posting it anyways, so... [does the Ace Ventura rude gesture before waiting to feel old or have rotten fruit thrown at him]

* A reference to Bedknobs and Broomsticks; a damn shame if you haven't seen this old classic.


End file.
